


'cause i'd rot in hell with you, if you just asked me to

by persephonerights



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Political AU, Revenge, sansa getting revenge and looking hot while doing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephonerights/pseuds/persephonerights
Summary: Sansa Stark used to be pretty, in a soft, delicate way. The years had made her harder, and her beauty got sharper. Now she knew exactly what she looked like, wearing leather in a dingy bar. Oh what a fall for the daughter of the great Stark family.---Sansa Stark was determined to get revenge for the death of her family at the hands of the Baratheons. And soon she would have a new ally in the fight.title from the song Hell and You by Amigo the Devil
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	'cause i'd rot in hell with you, if you just asked me to

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this kind of fast so I could get it out for the first day of Sapphic Sansa Fest but I hope you enjoy it :)

Sansa Stark used to be pretty, in a soft, delicate way. The years had made her harder, and her beauty got sharper. Now she knew exactly what she looked like, wearing leather in a dingy bar. Oh what a fall for the daughter of the great Stark family. 

At least she was alive. Which a lot of her family members couldn’t claim. The only people left after Baratheon's hit were Arya, Jon, and her. Arya was somewhere in the Riverlands doing what she did best and Jon was so much further North than anyone in her family had ever travelled. The Starks that were left communicated in code - making sure no one knew of their plans. 

Revenge was going to be swift - and no one knew it was coming. So Sansa stood in a shitty bar in the middle of Flea’s Bottom, her lips painted red and her leather jacket fit her just right. She looked nothing like her old self. She couldn’t, not with her chopped off hair that she dyed black in a shitty motel bathroom. 

Sansa always had to be aware of her surroundings, so she knew what having eyes on her felt like. Usually she ignored it but something about this felt different. She met the eyes head on. Sansa immediately recognized the brown eyes. 

Margaery Tyrell.

She’s as pretty as she was when she was staying with Joffrey and Cersei in the Governor’s Mansion after Robert’s death. The Tyrell family was powerful. Sansa and Margaery exchanged sharp smiles from across the bar. This ought to be good. 

Margaery and Sansa had been drawn to each other when they were both there, but neither had time to explore their lingering glances before shit hit the fan.

Sansa paid careful attention to the sway in Margaery’s hips. Last time they saw each other Sansa was a young, scared, freshly orphaned girl. Now she was older, more experienced. And knew  _ all _ the tricks. 

Margaery sat on the barstool opposite her, “What’re you doing in a place like this?”

“Getting a drink. You wanna buy me one?”

Margaery laughed, and shrugged as if she would, “Maybe I will. And what should I call you while I buy you this drink?”

“Alayne. You?”

“I’m what I always am, a Tyrell.”

“Well Tyrell, buy me a drink and maybe I’ll answer your questions.”

There was a pause in the conversation. Then Margaery answered, “Sounds like a deal.”

* * *

It had been years since the Tyrell family had seen a Stark. Ever since most of the family had been killed by other family’s plotting. They had mostly been forgotten about. What was left? A bastard child who was the product of an affair, a girl who last they saw was broken by the Baratheons, and the tiny Arya Stark. 

In terms of politics, the Stark family was rarely talked about. Then people started mentioning their names again. The Freys were found dead in their own home, the Boltons were bankrupted, and two girls who looked suspiciously like Arya and Sansa were seen across the country, leaving chaos in their wake. 

Families who were wealthy but got that wealth in questionable ways were robbed, and some people whispered that their wealth was getting redistributed. Some people said that a woman with short, choppy black hair and a man with shaggy brown hair could be seen in shelters, handing out the money. 

They had heard that the Baratheons were starting to get nervous. Apparently the Starks had even managed to get Theon Greyjoy on their side. 

Margaery was one of the few people who didn’t question how. Recently she had attended a gala and saw someone with a familiar face hanging on the arm of some oil baron’s son. She remembered the look the woman gave her, the heat in her gaze as she looked her over, the smirk on her face. And she understood how the Starks got Theon under their control. 

Grandmother had ears all over the city, and according to what she heard, people naturally fell under the suspected Sansa Stark’s spell - and did whatever she told them too. Honestly? Margaery wanted to see this for herself. 

People were beginning to say that the Starks would rise again. They were going to take down the Baratheons, no matter the personal cost. What else was there to lose?

The Tyrells whispered as if they were stunned by their actions, but Margaery knew that if anything happened to their family they would burn the world to the ground to get revenge. And Margaery wouldn’t be shocked if the Starks managed it soon enough. 

She was the first one to approach her grandmother to see if they could help the Starks - with Joffrey gone Willas would be put on the path to becoming President. And the Tyrells would be even more powerful than before. 

Margaery knew how to play the game better than any of them. 

When Grandmother gave her the go ahead, Margaery knew she had a manic look in her eye, if her brother’s reactions were to be believed. She didn’t care. Let the games begin.

* * *

By the end of their conversation at the bar, Sansa had what she considered a new ally. Despite her better judgment she was about to follow Margaery to her hotel. Before she left she pulled out a burner cell and made a call. 

“Talk fast,” Arya answered. 

“The Tyrells said they’d help. I’m headed to Margaery’s room now.”

“Does that feel like a good idea?”

“Maybe not a good idea, but I’m about to have a good time.”

“Oh my god disgusting, fuck off.”

The line went dead and Sansa couldn’t help but laugh. Arya and Sansa used to hate each other, and now they were finally able to talk like real sisters. She just wished it didn’t take the death of their family to get their 

A few minutes later Sansa knocked on Margaery’s door. It was swung open and Sansa smiled at how soft Margaery looked in her own space. “Can I come in?”

“Of course.”

Sansa walked in and looked around. Margaery’s hotel was nicer than any place Sansa was staying. 

“So, did you have any plans for tonight?” Sansa asked and looked Margaery over.

“How about we celebrate our new alliance?”

Sansa smiled, and walked over to where Margaery was standing by the bed. A celebration indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked please leave a kudos or a comment! follow me on [tumblr](https://persephonerights.tumblr.com) if you'd like to!


End file.
